Together
by PMakepeace98
Summary: What if Snow wasn't caught by George and his guard in episode 10 of season 1? What would Snow's and Charming's relationship be like? This is an idea that has just come to my mind. AU. I don't own OUAT, or the characters, just my words. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Together**

**Chapter 1**

Tonight is the night. That's what Snow was thinking as she started walking along the corridor that her beloved Prince Charming's bed chamber is on. She can't help but smile as she thinks about Charming and how close she is to seeing him again. As she is walking down the corridor she hears a door opening behind her. She quickly hides behind a column to the side and as the footsteps come closer to her she walks around it until eventually she is looking at him. He Charming. Walking towards his room. She follows him over to his room, he enters and shuts the door behind him but doesn't look back. Snow takes a few deep breaths to prepare herself for the moment she enters and tells Charming how she feels.

She opens the door to his room as quietly as she can and peeks in. She smiles when she sees him. He is wearing what he wore the day that they met as he packs a bag. She fully enters the room and closes the door behind her. As the door clicks Charming turns to face her and as soon as their eyes meet he smiles at her, she smiles back. "Charming!" Snow said as she starts walking towards him.

"Snow!" Charming said as he walks towards her and picks her up and spins her around. She wraps her arms around his neck. "You came." He said with tears of joy in his eyes before putting her down. They look each other in the eyes before leaning in and kissing each other passionately on the lips. Snow wraps her arms around Charming's neck again and deepens the kiss. Though it isn't long before they have to pull away to breathe. "I love you Snow."

"I love you too, Charming." Snow replied with a smile.

"Right. Just let me finish packing and we can go." Charming said. Snow nods in reply.

"Do you want me to help?" Snow asked.

"No, it's all right, I am nearly finished. You can sit down if you want." Charming said.

"Ok." Snow said as she sits on the bed and Charming continued to pack. "So, what's the plan?" She asked.

"Well, I am going to finish packing, then we are going to go the secret way down to the dungeon where I am going to release my friend from prison. Then we are going to use the route that no one else knows, to escape the castle. Then we are going to go and grab some people and we are going to go to my friends summer palace where your step mother can't get to as the whole kingdom is protected from her and anyone who uses dark magic, except Rumplestiltskin, and my father will never think about looking there as my friends' father hates him and vice versa and we will be safe." Charming said looking at Snow.

"Do we have time to get there before people start looking for us?" Snow asked.

"Don't worry, they all assume that I am going to spend the night packing and then I am going to go to bed, they won't notice I am missing until about ten in the morning when my maid comes to wake me up. We'll be fine. And I am prepared for anything, I have my sword and you can have my bow and arrows." Charming said. "Right, I am done packing. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." Snow said as she stands up from the bed and walks over to Charming. They grab their swords and bow and arrows. Charming gets his bag and holds Snow's hand in his before they leave the room and head down the secret pathways in the castle and down to the dungeon.

…

When they get down to the dungeon the run over to the cells to find a dwarf standing in one of them. Charming grabs the keys off the wall and opens the cell door. The dwarf comes out of the cell and looks at them. "Hey Grumpy. You ready to go?" Charming asked.

"You bet I am. Who's the pretty lady?" Grumpy asked.

"Grumpy, this is Snow. Snow, this is Grumpy." Charming said.

"Nice to meet you Grumpy." Snow said and extends her hand.

"Nice to meet you too sister." Grumpy said as he shakes her hand.

"Let's go." Charming said as the three of them start running through the dungeon and out of the castle.

…

The three of them easily manage to get out of the castle and when they reach the woods they find three horses set up for them. "These are our horses, grab one and we will ride the rest of the way." Charming said as they all get on a horse and start riding away quite fast, Charming is leading them to where they are going. It doesn't take them long to get to their destination, half an hour to be precise. They arrive at the Dwarfs' cottage and get off their horses. They are about to go in but Charming pulls Snow off to the side to talk. "Snow, I need to tell you something." Charming said.

"Ok." Snow said.

"I'm not actually Prince James. I am still the same person you met a month ago, but, you see. James was my twin brother, I grew up on a farm, being a Shepherd whereas James was adopted by King George so that the farm and my family were rich enough to survive. Just over a month ago James died and I had to take his place sleighing a dragon for Midas. I was going to go back to my mother after that but I had to marry Abigail or George would have killed my mother. Then I met you and everything changed. I'm telling you this because, my mother is in that cottage there waiting to meet you."

"Oh. So your mother knows about me." Snow asked.

"Of course she does. I secretly wrote her letters about what was going on in my life, I had to mention you as you were the only thing I could think about. Oh, and I found your friends Red and Granny, they are in there too." Charming said.

"Really?" Snow asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you need your friends with you as well." Charming said.

"I love you Charming." Snow said before placing a kiss to Charming's lips.

"I love you too." Charming said. "Are you ready to go and meet my mother?" He asked.

"Yeah." Snow said as she took Charming's hand in hers and they walked into the cottage, where they are greeted by Red, Granny, the dwarfs' and of course Ruth, Charming's mother. Red runs over to Snow and embraces her in a huge sisterly hug. "Hey Red."

"Hey Snow." Red said. Charming goes over to his mother and embraces her.

"Hello mother." Charming said.

"Hello son. So are you going to introduce me to Snow or what?" Ruth asked as Charming takes her hand and they walk over to Red and Snow who are talking.

"Snow…" Charming trailed off as Snow and Red turned to look at him. "I would like you to meet my mother, Ruth. Mother, this is Snow, the woman I love." Charming said looking at Snow with such love and adoration in his eyes.

"It is so nice to meet you Snow, my son here has told me a lot about you." Ruth said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Snow said as Ruth pulled her in for a hug. Snow hugged her back and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to have you join the family." Ruth said as she pulled back and smiled at Snow, Snow returned the smile.

"Guys, Thomas is going to be here soon." Grumpy said.

"Ok, has everyone got everything that they need?" Charming asked everyone, they all nodded in reply. "Ok, we're all good to go. There are going to be three carriages. Me, Thomas, Snow and my mother are going to go in one, then the rest of you can split yourselves up into the other two. Is that all right with you guys?" Charming said. Everyone nodded. Then there was a knock at the door and Grumpy answered it. It was Thomas.

"You guys ready to go?" Thomas asked as he came in and gave Charming a brotherly hug, which Charming returned.

"Yeah, we're ready." Charming replied.

"Ok, let go then." Thomas said as he lead everyone out the cottage and to the carriages. They all got into the carriages. Thomas, Snow, Charming and Ruth in one. Red, Granny, Doc and Grumpy in another. And the other dwarfs in the last. As soon as everyone is in their carriages they all leave to go to Thomas' Summer Palace.

…

"So this must be the famous Snow White, I'm Thomas." Thomas said as he got in the carriage and sat next to Ruth, opposite to Snow and Charming and extended his hand to Snow.

"It's nice to meet you Thomas." Snow said as she shook Thomas' hand.

"Thomas, thank you for doing this for us. It means a lot." Charming said.

"That's all right brother." Thomas replied.

"How long does it take to get to the summer palace from here?" Charming asked.

"Well, we made it here in about an hour and a half, the dwarfs' cottage isn't far from the boarder so it shouldn't take that long. We will be there before George will want to come looking for you, so don't worry." Thomas said.

"Ok." Charming said before looking at Snow to notice her yawning. "Snow you look tired, why don't you try and get some sleep." Charming said as he wrapped an arm around Snow's shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Ok." Snow said before closing her eyes. Charming placed a kiss to her head before turning to face Thomas and his mother. Whilst Snow is sleeping peacefully, Charming, Thomas and Ruth discuss many things, though they do it quietly as they don't want to wake Snow. About an hour and a half later they arrive at the summer palace and Charming gently wakes Snow up before they get out of the carriage and look at the summer palace.

"Wow. It's a beautiful palace Thomas." Ruth said.

"Yeah, it is a really beautiful place." Snow agreed.

"Thanks. Well why don't we all go to our rooms and get some rest and I will see you all tomorrow." Thomas said as he lead everyone inside and showed them to their rooms. Snow and Charming were sharing a room and when they entered it they looked in their closets to find clothes ready for them. They got changed into some clothes. Well, Snow put Charming's shirt on as it was hot and she didn't want to wear anything long like a night gown. They both got in their bed and Snow placed her head on Charming's chest as he ran his fingers through her long ebony locks.

"Charming…" Snow trailed off.

"Yeah." He answered.

"What's your real name?" She asked.

"David. My real name is David." Charming replied with a smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you David. But you know what, I still like Charming better." Snow said as they both laughed.

"It's been a long night, we should get some sleep." Charming said.

"Ok. By the way, your shirts are really comfortable." Snow said.

"And you look incredibly sexy in my shirts. Goodnight Snow." Charming said.

"Goodnight Charming. I love you." Snow replied with a smile on her face.

"I love you too." He said before placing a kiss to her head and falling into a peaceful sleep with the woman he loved lying next to him.

**So this is an idea that I had. I was thinking about how their life would be like if Snow didn't get caught by that guard and told to tell Charming she didn't love him in episode 10 of season 1. Please review, and tell me if you want me to continue. If I do this will include some Snow and Ruth bonding and at some point she will become pregnant with Emma. Also some Snow and Charming fluff will be included. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Together, Chapter 2!**

It was the morning after the day before and Snow wakes up to find Charming not lying next to her. She frowns before noticing a letter on his pillow. She grabs it and reads it. It said…

_Dearest Snow, I'm sorry I can't be there when you wake, but I have to meet with Thomas and his father to talk through a few things. Meet me at 12 o clock by the fountain in the middle of the garden, I have a surprise for you. I love you so much, your Prince Charming xxx_

She couldn't help but smile at the letter. She got up from the bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. She washes herself before going back into the bedroom and looking through the wardrobe that Thomas and his father has made for her. Charming's is on the other side of the room. She picks out a floor length light blue dress, and changes into it. After she is dressed she exits her and Charming's bedroom and walks down to the dining room.

When she enters the dining room she finds Ruth, Charming's mother, sat at the big, round table, eating her breakfast. There are big platters of different kinds of food on the table. Ruth looks up at Snow and smiles, Snow smiles back at her. Ruth then pats the seat next to her and Snow gladly sits in it. Snow grabs some food of the platters on the table and puts them on her plate. "Good morning Ruth." Snow said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Snow." Ruth replied with a smile. "Snow, can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. What do you want to talk about?" Snow asked as she looked at her lovers mother.

"I wanted to thank you…" Ruth trailed off.

"Thank me for what?" Snow asked curiously as she took a bite from a bread roll.

"I wanted to thank you for making my son happy. All he has ever dreamed about was finding the one person that he truly loved, get married and have children, though he was desperate for a boy. Still is, I think. And now, ever since he met you, he has been happy, and has never stopped talking or thinking about you. He wrote me letters as that was the only way of contacting each other that was safe and he told me all about you and the journey you went on together. He talked about what he wanted and dreamed about when it came to you. He said that you were the one that he wanted to marry, not Abigail. He said you were the one who he wanted to have a family with. When he came to me, to say goodbye, and to tell me about his engagement to Abigail, I gave him a ring. The ring that you stole from him and tried on before you said your final goodbyes. I gave him that ring because I knew he wasn't happy with the arrangements. I knew that if I gave him that ring he would find happiness and be happy with the person he loves, even if I never saw him again. I knew that because true love follows that ring wherever it goes, and it lead him to you. And now he is happy and I am part of his life again. It's more than we both could have dreamt off." Ruth said. "Thank you, for making him happy. And for making it possible for us to see each other again."

"Oh. I didn't really do anything." Snow said as she looked down.

"You changed his life. We used to be poor, I would go to the market and come back with an offer of a marriage to a richer woman for him, for a dowry. He refused all of them as he had faith that one day he would find love and can marry the person he falls in love with. Whilst still taking care of the sheep. And then the whole deal with the king and arranged marriage came along, and I knew I was wrong about giving him all of the offers that I did. Then he met you and you changed his life, for the better." Ruth said with a smile on her face. Snow looked up and smiled at her.

"But it's dangerous to be with me. The Queen wants me and anyone who loves me dead. It isn't exactly changing his life for the better now is it?" Snow said looking down again.

"He will do anything to keep you safe, and I know you will do the same for him. Snow, I want you to have something." Ruth said as she took a necklace of her neck and held it in her hand.

"No, I couldn't possibly have something so beautiful from you." Snow refused, shaking her head.

"Snow, please. It has been in the family for generations and it only feels right to pass it down to you. I know that one day you and my son will get married and have a family. You seem like family to me already so please, take it." Ruth pleaded.

"It is beautiful, but David hasn't even proposed to me yet. I wouldn't feel right taking something from you if I'm not even part of the family yet." Snow said, before noticing the look on Ruth's face, she is shocked that Snow knows Charming's real name. "Charming told me his real name was David last night." Snow stated. Ruth only nods in reply.

"Snow, my mother gave this to me when I was pregnant. She told me that it was spelled by a gypsy to predict the sex of your firstborn, even before you are with child. I want you to use it. Think of it as an early engagement present." Ruth said as she looked at the necklace then to Snow.

"And it works?" Snow questioned.

"Yes. It did with my boys. I want you to try it, right here." Ruth said, Snow looked at her, speechless.

"N-now?" Snow stuttered.

"Yes, just between us. You don't have to tell anyone. I just want to know what my first grandchild is going to be." Ruth said excitedly.

"O-ok." Snow said as Ruth grabs Snow's right hand and hovers the necklace over it. After a few seconds it starts to swing, east to west. Ruth looks happy at this movement. Snow looks happy to, before looking up at Ruth. "What's it going to be?"

"Well, if it swings north to south, it's a boy. East to west, and it's a girl. So, it looks like you're going to have a daughter." Ruth said happily. Snow gets tears in her eyes as she looks back down to the necklace that is swinging over her hand. It isn't long before the tears spill over and slide down her face.

"I'm going to have a daughter." Snow whispered. "Ruth, thank you so much." Snow said as she embraced Ruth. Ruth hugs her back and starts crying with Snow.

"That's alright Snow." Ruth said as they pull back from the embrace, both still crying.

"What time is it?" Snow asked.

"About half past eleven, why?" Ruth answered.

"Oh, I should get going, I have to meet Charming for lunch in the garden. Thank you." Snow said before getting up from her seat.

"Snow, please. Take this with you. I don't need it anymore, and I want you to have it." Ruth said, holding out the necklace to Snow. Snow takes it and puts it around her neck.

"Thank you. I'll see you later." Snow said before leaning down and placing a kiss to Ruth's forehead. Snow then leaves to go and meet Charming.

Snow slowly walks through the garden to the fountain, thinking about her life with Charming and their future daughter. As well as other children that may come up in the future. She can't help but smile as she thinks about her and her Prince Charming raising their children together, along with their dearest friends, and his mother. They can teach them so many things, like how to ride a horse, how to walk and talk, how to do so many things.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice. "There you are." Charming said from behind Snow. Snow turns around to face him, she smiles at the sight of him standing there. Charming looks worried about something. "Have you been crying Snow?" Charming asked, concerned for the love of his life.

"Yeah. Maybe a little bit." Snow said as she looked down.

"Why? What's the matter?" Charming asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Your mother gave me something this morning." Snow said as she showed him the necklace. His eyes lit up in realisation at what that necklace is.

"Did you use it?" Charming asked.

"Do you think I would be crying if I didn't? Of course we used it." Snow said with a smile on her face.

"And, what are we going to have? Please tell me it's going to be a boy." Charming asked excitedly.

"You sound as if I'm already pregnant, and I'm not. Anyway, maybe I want to keep it a surprise." Snow said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh please tell me. I mean, aren't I going to be the father of whatever child you carry. I think I should know." Charming said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. You're going to have to wait for a son." Snow said cheekily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Charming asked. Snow just shook her head.

"It means that our first child is going to be a girl, not a boy." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Really. That's amazing Snow. I love you so much." Charming said with a smile on his face too before he leaned down to kiss her on the lips passionately.

"I thought you wanted a son?" Snow asked.

"I want a daughter too. And to be honest I don't mind, as long as it's healthy, that is all that matters to me." Charming said before placing another kiss to her lips.

"I love you Charming." Snow whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Snow." He whispered against hers. "Come with me." He said as he took her hand in his and lead her to another part of the garden where there is a table with two chairs, underneath a big tree. There is plates of food on the table and two glasses, along with a bottle of champagne. Charming leads her to one of the chairs and pulls it out for her. She sits on it and he tucks her it. He then goes and sits in his chair across from her. "So, what do you think?" He asked her as he popped open the champagne and poured some into their glasses.

"I think that this is one of the best days of my life and that I love you more than anything on this planet." Snow answered with a smile.

"I love you too, more than anything." Charming replied with a smile of his own. "Bon appetite." He said and they start eating their food, and drinking champagne. They talk about many things during the meal.

After they had finished eating Charming looked at Snow in awe, thinking about what he was about to ask her. Snow noticed Charming looking at her and smiled. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just can't help but notice how beautiful you are." Charming said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Snow said with a smile.

"Actually, there is something that I wanted to ask you." Charming said as he stands up and walks to stand next to Snow who is still sitting on her chair. He then gets down on one knee and pulls out his mother's ring. She is shocked. He looks up at her and smiles. "Snow White, you are the love of my life, and I can't imagine not being with you every day, for the rest of my life. The thought of even being separated from you for any length of time is unbearable, and I couldn't stand that month that we were separated. All I could think about was you and how I wanted to spend the rest of my life, by your side, not by some nag with a bad attitude. From the moment you tried on this ring, I realised that there was no other person that I wanted to wear it, other than you. You said it didn't suit you, but you lied, it did. I could even tell you lied, I saw the way you looked at it. Snow, I will spend every day, of the rest of my life protecting you, loving you, looking after you, and I know that you will do the same for me. So Snow White, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked with a huge smile on his face. Snow smiles back at him.

"What do you think?" She said as she held out her left hand. He slid the ring on her ring finger and kissed her passionately on the lips. She deepened the kiss for a while, with tears in her eyes. This really was the best day of her life. She pulled back and smiled at him before looking away.

"What's wrong Snow?" Charming asked concerned.

"It's the small matter of your fake father and my step mother." She replied as she looked back at him. "They won't be happy."

"I don't care. All that matters to me is that we are together, and that you are safe. I don't care what they think Snow, as I said, I will spend every day for the rest of my life protecting you, our friends, and our family. They can't and won't hurt us Snow. I promise." He said before placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you Charming." Snow said.

"I love you too." Charming replied before placing a small kiss to her lips. "What do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon." He asked.

"Why don't we go up to our bedroom and spend the afternoon in bed?" Snow suggested.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Charming asked.

"Mmhmm. Why don't I race you up there?" Snow said seductively.

"Ok. On three…" He trailed of as he noticed that Snow has already started running up to their room. "Oh, so that's how you play is it? Fine." He called after her before running behind her to their room. He hears her laugh as he gets closer to her. Soon he is taking over her in their mad dash to get to their room and she looks at him, shocked. "Have you forgotten that I used to be a shepherd, I needed to run fast to get the sheep." He called back to her before entering the castle and running up the stairs. He stands outside their bedroom door and waits for her with a pleased smile on his face. That is before the door opens behind him and he falls back onto the floor. He looks up to find Snow glaring down at him with a cheeky grin on her pale white face.

"Have you forgotten that I am very good at climbing things, even in dresses. The list of things I can climb, includes walls." Snow said cheekily. Charming stands up, shuts the door behind him and pushes Snow against the wall. They kiss, both hungry for more. Charming puts his hands on her hips and lifts her up a bit, she wraps her legs around his waist and it isn't long before he is carrying her to their bed and laying her down on it. Him laying on top of her. It's not long before their clothes are discarded and thrown around random places in the room, and he pushes the length of him into her. She can't help the small gasp of pain that leaves her as he does. He looks at her, worried for a few seconds before Snow kisses him passionately, letting him know he can carry on. They make love for two hours before letting their hot and sweaty bodies collapse next to each other. They look at each other, kissing every now and then, still breathing heavily due to the recent activity.

"You are so beautiful Snow." Charming said once his breathing had started to settle down to its natural pace.

"You're not so bad yourself Charming." Snow replied.

"I love you so much soon to be Mrs Charming." Charming said with a smile, she smiled back at him.

"I love you too. What do you want to do now?" Snow asked.

"Why don't we get some sleep? We are both exhausted and we have a few hours until dinner." Charming suggested.

"Ok." Snow said as she moved closer to Charming and he wrapped his arms around her. She places her head against his shoulder and her hand over his heart. He covers them up with the blanket before placing a kiss to her crown before she falls asleep in his arms. He falls asleep not long after that.

Three hours later they are awoken by someone shouting. They look at the door to find Red standing in the doorway looking at them and the clothes that are very messily distributed around the room. She looks angry. "What the hell went on in here?" Red yelled at the two of them. They can't help but blush at the thought of what they did.

"What do you think went on in here Red?" Snow asked.

"Did you two have sex?" She asked, and by the looks on their faces she could tell that they did. "Oh my god. Are you out of your mind. You should know that you can't have sex until you are married. You two can be in so much trouble for this." Red shouted.

"Red, we're engaged. And do we really look like the sort of people who follow the rules?" Snow said, which only made Red angrier.

"Well, congratulations on the engagement but you have to be married before you partake in this sort of activity. You could be in a lot of trouble for doing this." Red said angrily.

"I know Red, and if we get into trouble for doing this, which I'm sure we won't, we will deal with it, ok." Snow said calmly.

"Ok. Anyway, I just came to say that dinner will be served in half an hour so, get ready and be down there soon." Red said.

"Thank you Red. We will see you down there." Charming said. Red shot them both an angry glare before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Snow and Charming looked at each other and laughed. "Well, that was rather awkward. Why is she so angry?" Charming asked.

"Oh, she's a werewolf. She gets angry easily." Snow replied.

"Really? You learn something new every day." He said.

"Oh, don't worry. As long as she wears that hood, she won't turn into the wolf." Snow said.

"Ok. So let's get ready and go down to dinner." Charming said.

"Ok." Snow said before they get out of bed, get dressed, make themselves look presentable and go down to the dining room for dinner. Unaware of the adventures that lay ahead, unaware that they are going to be starting a family sooner than they thought, and unaware of some possible dangers that may appear in the future. But now that they have each other and are getting married, they don't need to worry about that stuff. They will worry about it when the time comes for those things to happen. And they will get through it, together, because that is what they do.

**Hey guys. Sorry it took a while to update, I have been busy again. I also started year 11 a few days ago so things have been very busy. Anyway, what did you think of this new chapter, please review, and tell me what you think is going to happen in the future for Snowing. I will also update my other stories as soon as I can, and this one. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Together, chapter 3**

It has been two weeks since Snow and Charming got engaged, and it is the day of their wedding. When they asked Christopher, Thomas' dad, to hold a wedding for them he agreed straight away and said he would do it in two weeks' time when things had died down a bit, and Charming's fake father, George, had left the kingdom they were in to try and find them. George came to the kingdom a week ago to find them, but he couldn't find anything so he left after two days. Since the moment Christopher agreed to hold a small ceremony for them with only friends and family they have been planning, and today is the day they get married.

Snow woke up to find Charming not sleeping next to her, he had to go to his separate room last night and they aren't allowed to see each other until the wedding. She smiled at the thought of getting married to her Prince Charming in only a few hours.

Her thoughts are disturbed by an excitable Red and Granny entering the room to help Snow get ready for the wedding. "Morning Snow. Good to see you're already awake. There's one job we don't have to do." Red said as she embraced her best friend.

"Morning to you too Red." Snow said. "What's the time?" She asked

"Ten o clock. You have three hours to get ready and be down at the chapel." Granny answered before embracing Snow.

"Ok. I'm going to go and have a bath, I'll be back out soon so you can help me get into my dress and do my hair and stuff." Snow said as she got up from the bed.

"Ok. Don't take too long though, I know that since you got here you have been spending hours in the bath." Red said and Snow gave her a strange look. "Charming told me." Red said.

"Of course he did." Snow said before walking into the adjoining bathroom and having a bath.

About half an hour later Snow came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel, to find Red and Granny getting her dress and some things to do her hair and stuff with on the bed and dressing table. They look at her and smile, Snow smiles back at them. "So, what are we going to do first?" Snow asked the two of them.

"Well first you're going to dry off and moisturise, then we are going to make you look better than you already do, then we are going to get you in your dress, put your shoes on and we are ready to go." Red said.

"I've already dried off and moisturised, I just wrapped a towel around me as I didn't have anything else. Anyway, I'm going to grab some lingerie and stuff and then I'm going to go back in there, put them on, then come back out here and let you do my hair and make me look pretty." Snow said as she walked over to her drawer and pulled out some stuff before walking back in the bathroom and putting them on.

Five minutes later Snow came back out wearing a dressing gown which is covering her lingerie. Red and Granny tell her to sit in the chair that is at the dressing table and she does as she is told. An hour later her hair is all done, in a fancy hairstyle with pretty white flowers in her hair. "Why does my hair have to look so fancy, it's not as if the entire kingdom is coming, it's only a small ceremony?" Snow asked.

"Well, you want to look beautiful on your wedding day, don't you, no matter how many people are attending it." Granny answered.

"Do you like it Snow?" Red asked.

"Yes, I love it." Snow replied with a smile on her face. Red and Granny carry on making her look prettier than she already is and when they are done, Snow is speechless. She hasn't looked this beautiful in years, she's always been too busy running from the queen, living in the forest, she hasn't had a chance to look this good.

"What do you think?" Red asked her best friend.

"I love it. Thank you guys." Snow answered.

"That's alright Snow, you deserve it." Granny replied with a smile on her face. "Let's get you in your dress." The older woman said. The three of them went over to the bed, where the dress is, and Red and Granny help Snow put it on and do it up at the back. The bodice is a plain white, not much detail. The skirt is covered in white feathers. It's a beautiful, but simple wedding dress. When Snow has her shoes on and is ready she turns to her friends and smiles at them.

"Thank you, so much. For everything." Snow said as she embraced her friends. They embraced her back of course.

After a few moments there is a knock at the door. Granny goes to answer it and Ruth is there. Ruth comes in the room and smiles when she sees Snow in her dress, Snow smiles back at her. "What do you think?" Snow asked her soon to be mother in law.

"You look beautiful Snow, absolutely beautiful." Ruth replied.

"Red, let's give these two some time alone." Granny said to her granddaughter. Red nods and the two of them leave the room.

"How are you feeling?" Ruth asked Snow.

"Nervous." Snow answered.

"I was nervous when I got married too. It is one of the biggest days of your life." Ruth said.

"I know. It's just, this is the first time in years that I have been part of a proper family. I haven't had a mum since I was a little girl, I mean I had the Regina, but look at her. I'm scared that I'm going to do something wrong and Charming and you are going to hate me for it." Snow said honestly.

"Snow, I don't think there is anything you can do to make my son hate you. There is never anything you can do to make me hate you either. I already love you like the daughter I never had. And my son, he loves you more than anything, he could never hate you." Ruth said.

"Thank you Ruth. For everything." Snow said as she embraced Ruth.

"Call me mum." Ruth said, this makes Snow get tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup." Ruth said causing Snow to laugh.

"Thank you, mum." Snow said with a smile as she held back the tears.

"That's alright Snow." Ruth said with a smile as she pulled back from the hug. "I want to give you something…" She said to her soon to be daughter in law.

"I can't take anything else from you, I've already got your necklace, I can't have anything else." Snow tried to protest.

"Yes you can, you're family Snow, if I ever had a daughter, I would have given her this on her wedding day, now you're the only thing close to a daughter I have so I want to give it to you." Ruth said as she got out a bracelet from a pocket on the cardigan she is wearing over her dress.

"Mum, I can't take something so beautiful from you again, not until me and Charming are at least married." Snow protested.

"Snow, you're getting married in a couple of hours, it won't hurt to have something from me now. Anyway, this bracelet has been in the family for generations, I want you to have it. If you wear it, it can tell you the gender of any child that you are carrying. It only works when you are pregnant though. You see that green stone, if it stays green, you're not pregnant. If it turns pink you're pregnant with a girl, and if it turns blue, you're pregnant with a boy. Now, if it turns red you're carrying a boy and a girl." Ruth said holding it out to Snow.

"Why are you giving me this? Why are you giving me all of the things that you have from your family?" Snow asked her.

"Because you're family to me now. I'm too old to use this stuff now and I want you to have it as you are the next female in this family. As I said earlier Snow, I love you like the daughter I never had." Ruth said.

"Thank you." Snow said.

"That's alright. There are some more things that I want to give you, and I will, in time." Ruth said.

"You don't have to do all of this you know." Snow told the older woman.

"I know, but I want to. You deserve it." Ruth said.

There is another knock at the door and Ruth answers it to find Grumpy standing on the other side of it. He enters the room and smiles when he sees Snow, she smiles back at him. "I'll give you two some time to talk." Ruth said before giving Snow the bracelet and walking over to the door.

"Mum, thank you, for everything." Snow shouted to Ruth before she exited the room. Ruth looks back at her and smiles, Snow smiles back at her and Ruth leaves the room.

"So what do you think Grumpy?" Snow asked the dwarf.

"You look stunning sister. Very beautiful." Grumpy answered.

"Thank you." Snow replied with a smile. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Twelve." Grumpy replied.

"Really, so I've been talking to Ruth for about an hour. Wow." Snow said.

"Come on sister, you have half an hour to get something to eat from the dining room, then we have to head to the chapel and get you married." Grumpy said.

"Ok. Lead the way." Snow said and Grumpy lead her to the dining room where they had some food.

Forty five minutes after they left Snow's bedroom, Snow and Grumpy arrive at the chapel. Grumpy peeks through the key hole in the door. "Everyone's in there sister. The wedding will start in about ten minutes, you have time to sit down, relax for a bit." Grumpy said. They sit down in the chairs outside the chapel and wait.

Ten minutes later Red comes along. "Hey guys, I was hungry sorry I'm late. Anyway, the wedding is about to begin." Red said. Snow and Grumpy stand up and link arms. Red stands in front of them, she is the maid of honour, Grumpy is giving Snow away, and Thomas who is at the alter talking to Charming is best man.

After a few seconds the doors open and the music starts to play. Red starts walking down the aisle. When she gets down to the front of the chapel, Snow and Grumpy start walking down the aisle. Snow meets Charming's eyes as she walks and they smile at each other. When Snow and Grumpy get to the end Grumpy kisses her on the cheek and goes to stand with the rest of the dwarfs, Snow walks up the steps so she is standing with Charming. They link hands and face each other. Christopher starts the service and it isn't long before they are saying "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Christopher said with a bright smile on his face. Snow and Charming leaned in and kissed each other passionately as everyone in the room clapped and cheered.

It is the reception now and Snow and Charming are on the dance floor, alone, dancing their first dance. Everyone is smiling at them as they go. "You look beautiful my love." Charming said to his wife.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Snow replied to her husband.

"Thank you." Charming said in return.

When their song finishes and another one begins, everyone else comes onto the dance floor, in pairs, and start dancing. Snow and Charming are still dancing together. "So, we've had the food, we've danced to our song, what do you say about ditching everyone and going up to our room to consummate our marriage?" Charming asked.

"I love the sound of that." Snow said as she took Charming hand and they rushed off the dance floor, out of the room and up to their bedroom, kissing along the way.

When they arrive at their bedroom Charming shuts the door behind them and pulls Snow in for a deep and passionate kiss. He picks her up, bridal style, and carries her to their bed. Soon enough their clothes are on the floor and they're making love to each other.

After a few hours of making love they stop and lay next to each other, still kissing every so often. Their breathing is still heavy after the nights events. "You are the most beautiful woman ever Snow. I love you so much, more than my own life." Charming said.

"You are the sexiest, most good looking, and the most charming man ever. I love you too, more than my own life." Snow replied before kissing him again.

"Let's get some sleep, it's been a busy day and we're both exhausted." Charming suggested.

"Ok. Goodnight husband of mine." Snow said with a smile.

"Goodnight wife of mine." Charming said, Snow turned round so she has her back to Charming and he wraps his arm over her waist and pulls her closer to him. They both fall into peaceful sleeps, for the first time as husband and wife.

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


End file.
